


True Alpha

by Kal213



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Band Fic, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Werewolves, minor Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a band at passes though every teenagers head at some point in their life. Stiles was no different, except he didn’t expect to actually create a band and become famous. True Alpha was on the radio and preforming on stages thanks to Lydia. But becoming famous had its downsides, every werewolf hunter knew them and wanted them dead, Scott and Kira could never go outside on a date or be judged by the paparazzi and everyone knew their past. If Stiles smiled at Malia they might be dating… it was exhausting. So when Stiles accidentally spilled in an interview he was bisexual and Liam was dating an old friend of his, news blew up. </p>
<p>That brought their security guard into the picture, Derek. Getting kidnapped and being saved did not help their case. </p>
<p>Unless you were on Derek’s side, still alive sex was amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, it was posted on Tumblr: kalfandomtime.tumblr.com I have a whole lot more written down, not sure if people are interested, but for those who are. Here's the Teaser I posted on Tumblr; i'll probably post the first chapter sometime this week. 6/3/15 at the latest. Unbetaed. Thoughts, and suggestions are welcomed! ~Kal

Every teenager at some point in their teenage life has the same thought. Stiles, was no different. Maybe repeating and acting on his thoughts was the reason he and Derek didn’t seem to get along. “Scott come on, seriously, a band! I play drums! Lydia plays Clarinet, Malia could learn something, Kira plays piano, and you play guitar!” Stiles said trying to convince his friend for the third time in a row. “I’m sure we could make Liam play some sort of instrument if he doesn’t already.” Stiles spoke begging Scott as he ran his hand though his hair again.

“Stiles, Lydia plays Clarinet. That isn’t usually in a band. You’re also missing an important part, a singer.” Scott said as he got back to his homework. “Look if you can convince the others we can make a band ok?” Scott finally gave in to Stiles plea thinking that no one else would buy into Stiles’ idea.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air in excitement and ran out of Scott’s bedroom, he started with Malia, she would be the easiest to convince. “Malia!” Stiles grinned as he walked into Derek’s loft seeing Malia on her bed studying. She had moved into the loft after the huge fiasco with her father. “So, how do you like music?” Stiles asked lying down next to her. They had never lost their bond but it had become more of a friendship when Malia realized there was something off about Stiles even though they did love each other. It was more of a brother sister love than a lovers love.

“I’m not sure but I think the question you’re trying to ask is, what type of music do I like.” Malia spoke looking at Stiles confused putting the tip of her pen inside her mouth. A habit she still had after learning so much to get caught up in school.

“Nope, the actual question is do you want to start a band, but you don’t really play an instrument do you?” Stiles said and Malia shook her head. Stiles sighed his dream suddenly looking unrealistic even in his own eyes that was bad.

“I can sing.” Malia said and Stiles head shot up a grin plastered on his face. “I’ll sing in your band if you don’t have anyone else.” Malia suggested and Stiles grinned and ran off heading to his next victim, erm, band member.

The next easy target would be Liam; but, Liam would have to be approached at school and Stiles would also have to convince Liam to keep his mouth shut. Incidentally, convincing Liam wasn’t hard at all because Liam played bass guitar and wanted to be in a band as badly as Stiles. “Liam, Scott and I want to make a band so if you don’t want to be a part of our band you have to leave the pack.”

“Cool! I’ve always wanted to be a part of a band, I play bass guitar is it taken?” Liam asked smiling brightly and Stiles blinked his mouth hanging open in shock that his plan was actually working.

“Bass guitar is yours! And uh, don’t tell Scott it’s a surprise!” Stiles yelled as he ran down the hall and found Lydia and Kira. “Hey so, we are making a band, and,”

“Sure I’ll play piano.” Kira smiled and Stiles grin got bigger and he wiped his mouth. “Lydia you’re going to join us right?”

“It seems I don’t have a choice, but I’m not singing. I’ll be your manager, I’ll get you gigs and help you with your music. So, who plays what?” Lydia asked looking at Stiles and he stared with his mouth open.

“Oh! Uh, I play drums, Malia can sing, Scott plays guitar, Kira plays Piano, and Liam plays bass guitar.” Stiles said summing up the band and Lydia nodded as the bell rang.

 

When the pack meeting began Scott started with his opening remarks. “Well beacon hills has been quiet so we can only assume that something really big is happening and we have to prepare so I guess we will be practicing more often.” Scott explained as Stiles twitched in his seat on the couch next to Malia.

“They agreed!” Stiles blurted out and then slapped a hand over his mouth as Derek and Scott both stared at Stiles. “Well they did. We can start a band?”

“Scott has been worrying about the next threat and you have been forming a band?” Derek asked Stiles completely baffled about what was going on in Stiles head.

“Well more like I formed a band. Cause forming a band implies that I didn’t form a band, and I did. Cause we are a band. Like the pack is a band. Well, not yet but we will be! Everyone agreed and Scott said if everyone agreed we could form a band!” Stiles blurted out every thought that passed through his mind.

“You encouraged him?” Derek asked looking at Scott.

“I didn’t think everyone would agree! Liam never expressed any interest in forming a band.” Scott said and Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“I was never asked. I’m in Jazz band why wouldn’t I have an interest.” Liam gave his input on the topic and Derek sighed.

“You are so not practicing here.”

They did practice in the loft.

“And no interrupting pack meetings and practice times.”

The pack meetings became practice times.

“And you can’t perform on full moons.”

Their ‘special effects’ which turned into shifter rights is what made them famous. After Liam accidentally shifted in the middle of a song when some hunters burned Wolfs bane around the venue.

“This is a stupid idea.”

It was a multi-million stupid idea and Derek became their head of security.


	2. In the beginning,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got really good feedback I figured I'd post this today instead of tomorrow. A little bit of set up, unbeated like always. The next chapter will be up by, 7/5-7/6? depending on how tired I am after 4th of July! Happy Birthday America! ~Kal

“So your first gig is a girls birthday party this weekend.” Lydia spoke as she walked into the loft folders in hand. “I told her you’d do covers of some of her favorite songs. She likes Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, One Direction, and Miley Cyrus.” Lydia said as she gave folders with sheet music in them to Stiles, Scott, Malia, Kira, and Liam. Stiles was sitting at his drum set which had moved into the loft when they had decided to form a band. Scott with his guitar strapped to his chest matching Liam as Kira sat in front of an electric piano.

“I’m supposed to sing these songs?” Malia asked looking over sheets of lyrics and Lydia rolled her eyes and nodded crossing her arms over her chest as if to say duh what did you expect. 

“What did I say about pack meetings?” Derek grumbled on couch where had been sitting in the loft.

“Oh come on sour wolf nothing’s going on at the moment we can practice here and have fun.” Stiles said as he looked over the music and twirled a drum stick in his hand, he had carried the drum set in a few days ago.

“Alright boyfriend by Justin is her favorite song Malia. So let’s practice that.” Lydia said and Stiles got himself all set up as Liam and Scott strummed a few chords and looked ready to begin.

Kira had a bunch of samples set up to match the original song and Stiles helped out with the beat. Then Malia started singing with Kira as a bit of a backup singer,

“If I was your girlfriend I’d never let you go,  
I can take you places you ain't never been before.  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know.  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow,” Malia sang and Stiles put in a base.

“Swag, swag, swag, on you.  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue,  
I don't know about me but I know about you.  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag.” Malia sang and both Liam and Scott started playing.

“I'd like to be everything you want,  
Hey girl, let me talk to you.  
If I was your girlfriend, never let you go,  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone.  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want.  
If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go.” Malia continued and sang and when they were done Stiles had a huge grin and Derek gave three slow claps.

“Your dream might be reality Stiles.” Derek said and Lydia smirked and nodded slowly looking over the makeshift band.

 

The girl loved them they did all her favorite songs and kept to popular hits. People had partied the night away uploading the songs True Alpha-Stiles thought it was funny and cool and Lydia did sign off on it-did to Facebook and snapchat. They went viral in under 24 hours. Lydia had set up a whole website on them and a YouTube channel in 48 hours. They had hundreds of subscribers and they hadn’t even posted anything. Lydia planned to make them bigger, bigger gigs, more fans, everything she could.

That week at school was something else entirely they had a following, people were waving at them and giggling, blushing. Lydia didn’t want to sign a record deal but did do a few changes to the dynamic. Anyone could create music and sing, not just Malia who was slowly learning how to play piano and guitar although she had been having more luck learning how to play the drums. 

They went on tour after Lydia, Scott, Stiles, and Malia had graduated School. True Alpha’s summer tour; all around the US. They stayed more in California but also traveled to Nevada, Arizona, Texas, Georgia and Florida. When they finally got back to California they were an international hit and more people wanted to see them preform their own songs. 

 

Stiles laid on the couch and twirled a drum stick in his hand as he hummed one of the songs Malia had created, they needed one more song and it had to pull the whole album together. Scott had written one song, Malia had written two and two with Kira, Liam wrote one, Kira had written two, and all together they wrote two. That left Stiles to create a song or two to pull the album together.

Malia had written about love and breaking up, an ode to their relationship as Stiles put it. Kira had written about love with Scott, and Scott followed her example their romance stronger with music. Liam wrote about being a teenager which followed the album but didn’t really have a place yet. Stiles looked over and saw Lydia walking back and forth nervous for Kira and Scott’s date and Liam’s day at school. “And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing.” Stiles sang looking at Lydia who flicked him off. “But she doesn’t notice me!” Stiles teased as Lydia staring typing on her phone. 

“Jackson is playing lacrosse at X University wants us to come watch at some point.” Lydia said interrupting Stiles teasing at her.

“Cause she’s watchin’ lacrosse, creamin’ over tough guys, listenin’ to pop music, turntables in her eyes.” Stiles continued and Lydia picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. “You wound me Lydia! That could be the song that pulls the album together.” Stiles laughed and continued twirling his drum stick. “Tryin’ to get the girl all the bad guys want! She’s the girl all the bad guys want.” Stiles continued and grabbed the notebook he’d bought and started writing down what he was singing maybe for a different album but not this one. 

Stiles started writing quickly getting down fragment sentences and emotions based on how he felt when he was dating Malia, this would be an ode to her and the fans, Stay with me. The next song made Liam’s song flow right into the album and when he showed Lydia she made the preparations for the album but he had to explain the songs to the group. They finished recording that day and launched the album that Friday.


	3. Good always overpowered the evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday America! Check out tumblr (mine or search) #true alpha music, for the shirt stiles is wearing and the band shirt for fans. Disclaimer unbeated all that Jazz also check the end notes~Kal

“To our first Album.” Scott grinned holding up a glass and they cheered clinking glasses. “Though I am wondering who’s song will sell the most.” Scott winked to Kira who smiled softly.

“Honestly I love Stiles’ Stay with me.” Kira smiled to Stiles who shrugged and drank the soda in his glass. “Oh won’t you stay with me? Cause you’re all I need, this ain’t love it’s, clear to see, but darling stay with me!” Kira sang and Stiles raised his glass.

“To Music and our lovely manager. Lydia I will perform the song I wrote about you someday.” Stiles grinned as Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

The party ended pretty quickly when Lydia left to go see Jackson and Scott left with Kira, and Malia left to go take a run. “And that leaves the three bachelor musketeers. Though the way Liam is texting I’d say he’s hiding someone from us.” Stiles ranted on lying on the floor of the loft. “Go on Liam this is our release party go spend it with your friends and that person you keep texting.” Stiles relived Liam of being in in Stiles’ and Derek’s pity party. “How is your love life Sour wolf?”

“That depends how drunk are you Stiles?” Derek countered they’d been tiptoeing around each other for the whole tour. Then Stiles kissed Derek after he had performed stay with me. Derek couldn’t help himself after that, every time they had an opening they were on each other kissing and touching. It slowed down when Stiles showed up drenched in water one night at Derek’s loft. Stiles started singing as he kissed Derek. He sang stay with me, and Derek said yes. 

Stiles smiled and got up from his spot on in a chair across the table. He stepped over the table and sat on Derek’s lap. “Drunk enough to remember tomorrow.” Stiles breathed and kissed Derek hard.

 

That Monday Lydia got an actual letter from Billboard music awards, and iHeart Radio. The Billboard music awards were nominating True Alpha for Artist of the year, Top new Artist, Top Billboard 200 Artist, Top Digital song, Top Duo/ group, and Top billboard 200 album. They also wanted True Alpha to perform a brand new song on their stage. iHeart radio wanted True Alpha to perform at their festival. 

“Guys we need a new song.” Lydia said walking into the loft with the letters in hand. “Like big next hit amazing song. So the person who can produce the best song gets a surprise. Your dead line is next month.” Lydia said and we all looked around the room.

 

That month Derek broke up with Stiles and started dating Braeden. Lydia spent most of the month trying to coax Stiles out his slump and appear outside of his room. Scott and Kira had a few headlines being seen going out for dates. .Scott promised he’d get it right someday! And not surprising, Malia was slowly distancing herself from the pack. 

“Stiles. If you really think this person was it for you then prove it to them the way you know how, you want her to be happy right? So prove that to the world.” Sheriff Stilinski said from the doorframe looking at Lydia who was sitting next Stiles.

 

Stiles won the contest and Derek broke up with Braeden though Stiles wasn’t eager to jump back in with Derek. Lydia admitted the Billboard performance and they were off to Los Vegas that week. Lydia hinted all over social media about the new song giving out some of the lyrics. Lydia smiled as Malia sang the lyrics on the plane to Vegas. “Where is your girl tonight? I hope she is a lady. Maybe she won’t find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town!” Malia sang and Lydia posted it to Instagram.   
“Yo Stiles here just hanging in an airport, with all of these people.” Stiles said filming on his phone and turned the camera to all of the fans. “Wow you guys are amazing.” Stiles laughed and they were escorted to their hotel. 

The award ceremony started that night and True Alpha was pumped. They all showed up to take photos the girls looking lovely in their dresses and the boys looked great in their suits. The first few awards were said and Taylor Swift took Top 200 album and artist. True Alpha was going to perform right after they announced Top duo/group so as they award was being given out They were setting things up for their Performance. 

“And the winner is!” 

“Man I hope it’s not that stupid one direction group.” Scott groaned as he put ear plugs in his ears. 

“TRUE ALPHA!” The announcers yelled and Stiles screamed and lead the run through the crowed to the other stage. 

“Oh my god.” Malia said excitedly into the mic as Stiles held the trophy. “We honestly did not expect this at all. We are setting up to perform our new song in the other stage and they called our name!” Malia said excited and Stiles gave her the trophy. 

“Liam is this worth missing school?” Stiles asked and the crowd laughed as Liam nodded. “True Alpha would like to thank our family, Lydia our amazing and gorgeous manager, and to all of you watching our fans! We would be nothing! Nothing! Without you guys. Buddy Scott we did it!” Stiles yelled and hugged Scott. 

“Now we have to perform our new song for you!” Malia said excited and they all ran back to the other stage. Malia took the mic and smiled. “Alright this is our new song Where Is Your Boy, Stiles if you will.” Malia said putting the mic on the stand and switching places with Malia.

“What you thought Malia was going to sing this?” Stiles grinned and shook his head. “Now you all get to hear what I originally wrote.” 

“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.” Stiles sang holding the mic and looking out on the crowd the beat started up and Stiles grinned to Scott and Liam and then started singing again.

“When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on, the hope I forget, that you hate him more than you notice. I wrote this for you.” Stiles sang and pointed off into the distance of the crowd. “for you, so...” Malia and Kira sang back up for Stiles.

“You need him, I could be him. I could be an accident but I'm still trying. That's more than I can say for him.” Stiles sang and looked off stage at Lydia who was smiling and gave him a thumbs up, Derek with his arms crossed next to her.

“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.” Stiles sang looking out into the crowd. 

“Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you...” Stiles grinned holding his hand in a phone symbol and to his ear.   
“but for the meantime I'll sport my, brand new fashion of waking up with pants on, at four in the afternoon.” Stiles smiled popping his black t-shirt which said True Alpha on it in red in the middle two white circles which were off to the sides. 

“You need him, I could be him, I could be an accident but I'm still trying. That's more than I can say for him.” Stiles sang and then took the mic off of the stand and went to the edge of the pit and sat down and people ran to him and he started waving and grinning.  
“1-2-3-4!” Scott and Liam yelled as Stiles put his fingers in the air.

“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.” Stiles sang and then got up and moved into the crowd as Liam Kira Scott and Malia played. Stiles stood next to Taylor Swift and all her girl friends who were dancing and he started dancing with them.

“He won't find out” Stiles sang smiling to Taylor and she kissed his cheek as Scott and Liam sang “Won't find out”   
“He won't find out” Stiles sang as he ran back to the stage; Scott and Liam sang “Won't find out.”

“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.” Stiles sang as he made his way to the mic.  
“Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.” Stiles sang and then Scott sang, “he won't find out.”   
“Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.” Stiles sang and Liam and Scott ended with a hard riff. 

The crowd cheered and Stiles grinned. “Thank you! We are True Alpha!” Stiles said as the curtain closed. The band got back into their more formal attire and went back to their table and ate food, cheered people on from the back rows-where the no one expects you to win crowd was-for the rest of their ceremony they won top new artist and Stay with me won top digital song and Taylor Swift won top artist of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which is better end notes or beginning? Same as last time not edited all that jazz, the story is settling in so much more consistent writing and plot lines. If anyone wants to try editing my random rabble writing that'd be cool, inbox me! Also check out tumblr #true alpha music, for the shirt stiles is wearing and the band shirt for fans. Thanks ~Kal


	4. Of all man's sins... But in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating will probably change in the next few chapters. Also, if someone wants a specific story written i'm now taking suggestions! All the same Jazz as before unbeated yada yada, enjoy! ~Kal  
> P.S. The original version of this chapter was edited on Ao3, then deleted by my shitty internet and cat. so if there ends up being two versions posted I'm so sorry

After the awards every paparazzi knew where the loft was. Derek was working overtime, he was having guards patrol the members of the band, the loft, and their houses. Every Wednesday Stiles had dinner at his dad's house, incidentally that was also Scott, and Kira's at home date night. Scott was determined to give Kira the best date ever, she loved all the ones they weren't morally in danger, but Scott knew he could do better. Derek decided to track Stiles down, he'd had enough with this flirting and Stiles ignoring him thing. 

"Stiles." Derek said standing up from his chair by Stiles' bed.

"Oh god. Derek." Stiles said a bit frightened since he didn't know Derek was there.

"Why aren't we having sex." Derek asked bluntly as he leaned in close to Stiles trapping him on the door.

"Is that what you want sex?" Stiles snapped frustration oozing off of his body.

"Do you not want sex?" Derek asked curiously raising an expressive eyebrow.

"No sex is good." Stiles gulped looking down.

"Good." Derek kissed Stiles forehead. 

Stiles looked up and moved off the door to see Derek gone as a breeze flowed into his room the curtains on his window disturbed and flowing in the wind. Stiles liked sex, he liked sex with Derek. But why did he feel so wrong, that something bad was going to happen. As if them getting back together would set off a chain reaction...

 

Since they were back in Beacon Hills Lydia had a lot to deal with, the government was one of them. “Dear True Alpha,” Lydia read aloud in the loft as Liam did homework and Stiles tried to write a song, Kira and Scott at one of their houses having a date Malia, out. Derek in the corner brooding. “It has come to the government’s attention that not all of you are human. There is an organization that would like to index you and make sure you cannot hurt those who are human.” Lydia finished you could see the fumes raising from her ears. 

“Index?” Derek asked an eyebrow raised. 

“That doesn’t sound good. At all.” Stiles said frowning twirling a drum stick in his hand. “Ey Der pass me the 5B sticks the SD2 Bolero’s won’t make the same sound that I’m looking for.” Stiles mused as Lydia looked through a few papers. 

“There’s another letter on a group that’s vying for shifter rights in congress? Says a lot of other countries that already have shifter rights?” Lydia asked and looked at Derek who dropped a drum stick bag on Stiles. 

“England, Canada, Hong Kong, the article states a bunch of things they changed for shifters and shifters are able to just walk freely, the only down side is every pack is labeled. No omegas can be present and the governments all have strict guidelines on hunters. Every year they have someone check your house to make sure the pack is stable. France is very supportive of shifters and the supernatural.” Derek explained shrugging and looking over the papers with Lydia. “Being shifters haven’t really been a problem yet. I say don’t respond, we have a concert on Friday? Is Liam going to school?” 

“Liam you going to school?” Stiles asked grinning. 

“Yeah I have a test in Bio.” Liam answered. “And the concert is at 7 here.” Liam answered Stiles who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah a test in your first period…” 

 

Who ever said incense made a concert better lied. The burning of wolfsbane outside their venue, and a wolfed out Liam did not help a concert. Malia froze looking at Liam who looked more nauseous by the second. “Liam! You ruined the surprise that’s for another song!” Stiles yelled from the drum set. “Woah buddy you said you weren’t that sick. Sorry folks, Liam isn’t feeling too hot.” Stiles said as Lydia sent Derek on a man hunt and closed the curtains. Stiles ran to Liam and felt his pulse.  
“He’s fine we just need to remove him now. He’s probably just super stressed and didn’t tell us.”

 

The loft was silent when Derek came back. Stiles was sitting on the couch rocking back and forth as Lydia passed Scott and Kira cuddling and Liam sat in a chair looking down at the floor as Malia sat in a chair and looked bored. “I don’t get why this is bad.” Malia asked and Stiles head snapped up. 

“You are kidding right? Those are hunters that means every time we have a concert we are endanger, every time we step outside, every time someone who knows what we are and where we are; we,” Stiles motioned to everyone. “Are in danger!” Stiles stood up seething. “That’s a big problem because that means you!” Stiles pointed at Malia, “Can die at any moment! See the problem now Malia?”

“I think it’s time that True Alpha tied it’s self-down politically we have an interview tomorrow with BH magazine which you will also do a photo shoot with.” Lydia explained and they all nodded. “Tomorrow, it’ll take all day so at 8 we are heading over there sorry Liam no break this weekend.” Lydia said and left the loft. 

“Liam and I are having a talk.” Stiles said looking at the small wolf. “We’ll see you all later.” Stiles grabbed Liam’s arm and went into the elevator and down to his jeep. 

 

The drive to Stiles’ house was silent and when Liam and Stiles made it into Stiles’ room Stiles sat down and Liam followed. “So you want to tell me what’s bugging you Liam?” Stiles asked as the front door opened. 

“Stiles? I’m going to pass out but if Derek’s home I don’t want to be woken up!” the Sheriff yelled and Stiles smirked at Liam.

“Nah dad! Derek isn’t here Liam is though and we’ll keep it down we are just talking.” Stiles yelled back to the Sheriff. 

“So, if you didn’t pick up on that…”

“You always smelled slightly like Derek and I always thought it was because you were stealing his clothes! You wore his jacket for a month because you said you liked it!” Liam said grinning and Stiles smirked. 

“Yeah the only people who know are you, my dad, Derek, Lydia, and Malia.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head. “Derek cause well I am sleeping with him. My dad kind of walked in on us and Derek hid and I don’t know I said hi and he told me he was doing a night shift and then said ‘oh and Derek, when I get home don’t wake me up.’ and yeah… I don’t know… Lydia found out because I was hitting on her and well me Scott and Lydia are the three musketeers, that and the original lyrics to the song were changed by her. Malia smelled it and approached me and I didn’t lie to her and she said good cause she was thinking about dating someone else too? I’m not sure.” Stiles shrugged as Liam stared at him.

“You invited me to your house to talk about your love life?” Liam asked confused and Stiles shrugged. “Brett Talbot. He’s a werewolf from Devenford prep, he plays lacrosse.” Liam started and Stiles gasped. 

“The guy Kira saved from all the hunters in the benefactor fiasco!” Stiles asked excitedly and Liam stared at Stiles. “Sorry continue.”

“Brett invited me to a party and well, it kind of just happened. We’ve been dating since we got back from the summer tour. I didn’t want to tell anyone because I thought we’d be judged and it puts Brett in danger. We were supposed to have a date tomorrow and we face time every Friday.” Liam said pointing his phone at Stiles with a Photo of Brett. “Uh hold on.” Liam mumbled and answered the FaceTime. “Hey Brett I am,” Liam stopped as a blush rose from his neck all the way to his ears.

“Liam, for a second I thought you were ignoring me, I was wondering if you could join me tonight, maybe we could have some fun?” Stiles heard Brett’s voice from the phone and walked around behind Liam and saw Brett lying on his bed completely naked with a heart shaped pillow over his groin. 

“Oh my god, the closet Derek got to this was a heart shaped pizza when we watched a movie.” Stiles giggled and Brett quickly covered up as he blushed hugely grabbing his phone and pulling it closer to his face. 

“Stiles…” Brett mumbled lowly. “You didn’t tell me we had company Liam…”

“Oh well I kind of kidnapped him. So you’ve been keeping Liam occupied?” Stiles asked sitting next to Liam.

“Yes. Your dating Derek Hale right?” Brett asked and Stiles nodded. 

“We sleep together on a daily basis.” Stiles said as the bedroom door opened and Derek came in and pulled Stiles into his lap across from Liam. “Ey there Sour Wolf.” 

“Liam, go enjoy Brett it might be one of the last times you can sneak around if Lydia gets her way.” Derek said and Liam ran out of the room. “Stiles you didn’t come back to the loft.”

“If Lydia gets her way what’s Lydia doing?” Stiles asked as Derek pinned him down on the bed and breathed in Stiles sent by his neck. 

“Deciding what the questions will be beforehand, will you stop? You’re all anxious its affecting your smell.” Derek mumbled and pulled Stiles on top of him and laid down. 

“What are we?” 

“What do you want to be?”

“I don’t know I didn’t like labeling it.” Stiles sighed and Derek smirked from under Stiles.

“Lovers, a couple, perfect? Not at all complicated or friends with benefits.” Derek said and Stiles looked at Derek grinning. “Yes you can call me your boyfriend.”


	5. The nations grew weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is short but I am building up to to something. Is this chapter a metaphor for sexuality and gender, maybe. This chapter is not meant to prove anything, these are fictional characters which I own nothing. If you are fine being a straight female or male that's fine and I don't have any problem with that. Just as if you're a Pansexual, Demi-romantic, transsexual, or genderfluid person. That's all up to you and how you see yourself, and no one should have a problem with how you see yourself and they should see you how you see yourself. Unbeated, disclaimer, all that jazz; Enjoy! ~Kal

The next morning Stiles, Liam, Scott, Kira, and Malia, all sat on a white couch well, more like Scott sat on one end with Kira in his lap Malia next to them, Liam in the middle and at the end Stiles while Lydia sat behind the couch in between Liam and Stiles. “Hi I’m Lindsay Schallion and I have to ask, are any of you dating, and would you date your fans?” She asked and everyone looked at each other. 

“If your currently dating someone who’s a fan of the band raise your hand.” Stiles said and raised his hand, Scott, Kira and Liam followed. “Aren’t we cool.” Stiles laughed. “Raise your hand if your dating someone.” Stiles said and they all raised their hands. “What Malia! You didn’t tell us anything about you dating someone!” 

“So now that I know who’s dating can I ask who your dating? And if you’ve been in love?” 

“I think it’s obvious who’s in a relationship. Stiles I love you!” Scott said and Stiles laughed giving a thumbs up to Scott. 

Kira smacked Scott and stuck her tongue out at him. “We all enjoy our privacy but it’s not a secret that Scott and I are together.” Kira said and then looked at Malia.

“Uh, no comment.” Malia blushed. 

“I’ll let Stiles handle this one.” Liam said looking at Stiles expectantly. 

“And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing!” Stiles sang looking behind the couch at Lydia. “But she doesn’t notice me! She’s watching lacrosse creaming over tough guys listening to pop music turn tables in her eyes! It’s like a bad movie she’s looking though me If you were me you’d be screaming someone shoot me!” Stiles sang with Scott who reached around to Lydia. “Babe do I have a thumbs up?” Stiles asked and Derek gave a thumbs up from behind the camera and Lydia shook her head. 

“You are ridiculous…” Lydia mumbled. 

“Yeah but my boyfriend likes me. and by the looks of last night Liam enjoyed himself too.” Stiles said pointing to Liam’s neck who shoved Stiles back. “We should really go on a double date with you and your old friend I’m guessing you’re going to face him at some point in lacrosse again right?” Stiles asked and everyone stared at Liam. 

“Wow this is a lot of confessions but everyone wants to know how did True Alpha start?” the whole band looked at Stiles who raised his hand. 

“I went up and asked who wanted to start a band and Lydia made us huge!” Stiles grinned and Lydia shrugged. 

“Stiles may have started the band but we all know how much he would have failed without us.” Lydia snorted and Stiles grinned to her. “Although he had no trouble in forming the band we’ve had other trouble.” Lydia eyed the bandmates and Malia just blinked innocently to her. 

“We want to ask Liam about what happened at the last concert with the wolf face, we did a little digging and want ask if you are werewolves?”

“Raise your hand if you’re a werewolf.” Scott said and only he and Liam raised their hands and they fist bumped. 

“Raise your hand if your human.” Stiles said no one raised their hand. “We are all something it just depends how much on the human scale are you. If your me Lydia and Kira your more human than Scott, Liam and Malia. I’m the most human we aren’t really sure what I am, but I am something; then it’s our lovely Lydia the banshee, Kira being a kitsune, then the weres, Malia, were-coyote, and the two werewolves.” Stiles explained to the interviewer.

“True Alpha, being shifters, approves in shifter rights, but also understands the need for hunters. We wish for people to be on the side of life.” Lydia summed it up and Stiles smiled at her. “And we want our fans to be the same way, in other countries they’ve accommodated to shifters and set up regulations True Alpha will agree to be treated like humans but not like animals.” 

“Wow this has been amazing are you guys ready for your photoshoot.” She asked and they nodded. 

 

They got a few photos of Stiles and Scott together and a few separate then Scott and Kira did a few loving photos and Kira did a few alone shots and then some with Malia and then Malia did a few photos by herself then they did Scott and Liam photos and Liam by himself. They then did a group photo Malia in the middle Scott and Liam by her sides Stiles to Liam’s side and Kira to Scott’s. “Any other Photos you’d like?” the photographer asked and Stiles ran over to his bag and pulled out a rainbow flag and gave one side to Liam holding it behind them.


	6. And our cities fell to slums, While evil stood strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's three more chapters planned. The rest is just epilogue? Stuff goes down! In this chapter. Unbeated, seriously anyone want to do this for me? Disclaimer, all that jazz. Oh, i'll be writing a small story for who ever wants one. If your interested comment below and i'll either send you an email or message. Enjoy ~Kal
> 
> P.S. How graphic is graphic?

The reviews on the article were mixed, the government was torn and Lydia thinking ahead took Liam out of school, and was having him tutored, none of them were to appear outside until the hype calmed down. That was two weeks ago. “I don’t care Lydia! It’s our anniversary and I got this reservation weeks ago so we are going to dinner whether you like it or not!” Scott said over Lydia’s anger and logic. 

Stiles quickly left with Liam as Lydia was chewing out Scott. Liam went to Brett’s and Stiles went to a coffee shop, it didn’t take a while for him to be recognized, it actually took five minutes for a pair of fans to come up to him. Stiles smiled and took photos and signed autographs and got his coffee with a drawing of the siren playing drums. “Woah that’s cool thanks bro!” Stiles grinned and got to his jeep and found Derek standing in front of the black Camaro. 

 

“Get in.” Derek said and Stiles saluted him and got in the passenger seat. Derek drove around the city in silence and stopped in front of the Sheriff’s department and got out. “Don’t move.” He said and stiles nodded.

“Sour wolf come on what’s going on?” Stiles asked and pouted in his seat until there was a slam on the window next to him. The window shattered and Stiles’ breathing accelerated as he kicked and struggles as he was pulled out of the Camaro and pulled into a hold restricting his arm movements Stiles went to yell but his face was covered by a napkin. The sweet smell of chloroform. Stiles slammed his foot down on the persons toe and turned around a knee to the groin and an elbow jab to the neck. Stiles ran to the police door “DAD, DEREK HELP! DAD! HELP!” Stiles yelled getting weaker as someone grabbed his arm and he succumbed to unconsciousness. 

Stiles woke up in the back of a moving car. He quickly got to work and pulled up the carpet and panels to where the brake lights were. He first pulled all the wiring out and then angled himself to kick open one of the lights. He then looked around out of the light and saw a long stretch of road. Stiles broke open the trunk and rolled out of the trunk closing it as fast as he opened it except with him outside. Stiles quickly moved the Ziptie around his wrists so the lock was facing him, he tightened it with his teeth brought his hands up and then forced them down to his stomach the lock breaking. Stiles ran as fast as he could not looking back. Someone would find him. They had to. 

 

“We’ve taken Stiles Stilinski and until our demands are met he is our prisoner. Five million dollars and the death of all werewolves!” The sheriff yelled holding a letter with gloves. “Finger prints now.” He said handing it off to another officer and he turned to Derek who was sitting in a chair eyes wide and panicked. “Stiles isn’t incompetent. Don’t lose faith. I can’t do a lot until I have more evidence but you can smell him out and find him Derek, find my son and bring him home.” Sheriff Stilinski said looking at Derek.

Derek nodded and stood up bringing his cell phone to his ear. “Every unit protect the wards unit Z to the sheriff’s department and help me hunt down Stiles.” 

 

Stiles stared at the sign. 120 MILES TO BEACON HILLS 20 MILES TO AVERY COUNTY. Stiles kept walking on the side of the road he felt like he’d been walking forever he got tired of running what felt like an hour ago. He saw a truck coming to him and then stop. “Where you going boy?” 

“Avery.”

“Need a ride?” 

“Nope. I’ve had enough rides for a life time. I could use your phone however.” Stiles said and the man handed over his phone.   
Stiles punched in the number to his dad’s cell and waited. “Dad?” Stiles asked when the phone was answered. “Dad I’m ok and I’m so sorry I ever mocked your self-defense lessons.” 

“Stiles, its ok, its ok where are you?” 

“20 miles from Avery county and 120 from beacon hills. Uh…” Stiles looked at the truck driver.

“Road 374 your headed north.” 

“Road 374 headed north.” Stiles said and mouthed thank you.

“Got it we are tracking this cell phone and have your location. Keep heading to Avery I’ll send out a dispatch for you there.” The sheriff said and Stiles smiled.

“Thanks Dad.” Stiles said and hung up handing the phone back. “Thanks I’ll be going.”

“Where is my thank you?” He asked and Stiles blinked. “You didn’t think I was going to let you go without something. Those hunters sent a blip and if I don’t get either money or something then I’ll take you to them.” 

“Then I guess you’ll have to take me to them.” Stiles said and ran into the forest the man running after Stiles. The chase was long but Stiles didn’t have the stamina since he had run earlier today. When the man caught up to Stiles, he tackled him sending Stiles to the ground. 

"Don't try and run boy it's no use!" he said landing punches on Stiles face arms, and stomach. The man stood up and spit into the ground and kicked Stiles in the rib for good measure. He grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him to the truck.

 

Scott grabbed Kira’s hand and stormed out of the loft leaving Lydia yelling at them. Scott was in his best pants, his classiest shirt and they were going to the cheesecake factory for dinner. Kira held on tight as they zipped through traffic and finally got to cheesecake factory. Scott took off his helmet and Kira followed and put on sunglasses as the Valet parked the bike. Scott walked inside hand in hand with Kira and went to the counter. “McCall party of two.” Scott said and the server nodded looking them over and grabbing two menus. 

Scott and Kira were seated in a secluded corner and they took off their sunglasses and looked over the menu. “This is so nice.” Kira smiled as the server came by.

“Hi my name is- oh my god, your True Alpha. Hi sorry big fan, uh what would you like to drink? Oh I’m Tracy.” She smiled and gestured to her name tag. 

“Water is just fine.” Scott said to the girl who nodded excitedly and then looked at Kira.

“Same, just water.” Kira smiled up to the server.

“Okay! Be right back! Don’t move! I uh I’ll get your waters.” Tracy said leaving to go get their waters. 

“So the cheesecake factory isn’t too fancy but it is classy.” Scott blushed looking over the menu. “I hope you like it so far, even with the fan.”

“Scott it’s fine. I told you, I love just hanging out with you.” Kira smiled as Tracy came back and set the waters on the table. 

“Here are your waters and some bread, have you decided what you’re going to eat yet? Or do you need a little more time?” She asked smiling at the two as Scott heard a camera flash.

“A little more time, and can you tell the guests who are trying to take pictures that all we really want to do is eat, but when we are done we will take photo’s outside?” Kira said flashing a smile at the girl who nodded and went to her other servers to relay the request. 

Scott’s phone went off as he started eating some bread, Lydia. Scott ignored her. It went off again. A text. Another call. Another text. “I’ll just see what she wants.” Scott smiled and checked the phone. Lydia: Hunters have been dispatched, another system like the deadpool. Loft is safe. Lydia: they have Stiles. 

“Oh god.” Kira said standing up seeing a group text from Lydia.   
Lydia: Hunters have Stiles come to the loft NOW

“Sorry.” Scott mumbled standing up and tossing a twenty on the table. Scott grabbed Kira’s hand pulling her to the front of the cheesecake factory. “This was supposed to be the perfect date. I swear I’ll get it right. It’ll be a date for the record books.” Scott said going to his bike and putting on the helmet Kira falling suit. 

“It’s okay, at least no one’s tried to kill us yet.” Kira said optimistically getting on the back of Scott’s bike and holding his waist.   
They started driving but when they heard gunshots, Scott picked up the speed.


	7. In the Dusts of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is late... it may or may not be because I've been binge watching Supernatural on Netflix. Unbeated, nothing belongs to me all that jazz. This was supposed to be two chapters but since the last chapter was short you get one big chapter yay! Great planning on my part. ~Kal
> 
> YES, THE RATING HAS FINALLY CHANGED. YES, THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO, THIS IS ALL NEW. I HOPE I DID JUSTICE. 
> 
> P.S. I thought the Supernatural Fandom was huge? But, I haven't found a lot of blogs to follow :(

“We’ve gone through a lot to find you Mister Stilinski. A lot.” The person said as Stiles regained consciousness. “I was surprised when you got out of the trunk. But you are a sheriff’s son, my mistake.” The woman said as Stiles opened his eyes his mouth taped and hands cuffed to the arms of his chair. “Tell me Stiles do you know who I am?” the elderly woman asked looking Stiles over and Stiles shook his head. 

“That’s disappointing, I thought for sure Chris, or even my idiot husband would have mentioned something!” The elder woman yelled at him. “He died you killed him!” she yelled grabbing Stiles chin placing a knife to his cheek. “You took everything from me. So I’m taking everything from you. Starting with that werewolf you love so much, Derek Hale, oh that’s right I know about your unnatural homosexual boyfriend. I wonder if your father will show up with him?” She said and Stiles struggled tears forming at his eyes. “When I kill Derek Hale, Malia Hale, Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, then I’ll let you go so you know how it feels to be the last one. With nothing left and just when you go to your father I’ll kill him so you are truly left alone. Like I was.” She said and punched him across the face and then grazing the knife across both his forearms hard enough so blood formed but not enough to bleed out. She smirked at her handy work Stiles head hanging low, she left leaving Stiles alone bound and gagged. 

Stiles looked around him and saw nothing, no one around him and nothing in the room the only way out the stairs leading upstairs. Stiles leaned down and worked on the cuffs using his hands to pull off the tape and his teeth to pull the cuffs off. His dad would find him, Derek would find him and he would not be used as a pawn for them to surrender. Stiles broke a record of getting out of cuffs, he was sure of that. He used his hands and took the bindings off his feet and heard shooting. Stiles ran to a corner and grabbed a piece of wood. The elder woman ran down stairs and he smacked her hard with the wood and she fell down hitting the back of her head on the stairs and slid down to the bottom stair pathetically. “STILES.” He heard Derek howl and Derek came to the stairs covered in blood. 

“Derek!” Stiles said dropping his wood and collapsing into Derek’s arms. “Where’s my dad is he ok?” Stiles asked as Derek picked up Stiles carrying bridal style and looked at the boys forearms seeing the blood smeared over his arms

“He’s pulling up now, no one can hurt him. I’m sure he’d love to arrest the woman who kidnapped you.” Derek said looking down at the woman who was passed out on the floor. 

Police rushed in and arrested Debra Argent leading her out first and then Stiles was carried out by Derek keeping his head low as camera’s flashed. Stiles tried to remember everything for his father but his nerves and the chloroform made things difficult. Sheriff Stilinski still had enough to put Mrs. Argent away for a long time. A picture of Derek carrying Stiles was on every headline, Stiles didn’t even think about this as he pushed Derek down on his bed. 

“I have a song running through my head.” Stiles mumbled between kisses as he tarred off Derek’s shirt.  
“Oh yeah? What’s the song?” Derek said ghosting his lips on Stiles neck as he bent up Stiles moving his jean covered hips into Derek’s own. 

“Here’s the situation, been to every nation. Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do. You know my motivation given my reputation. Please excuse I don’t mean to be rude.” Stiles sang as Derek moved Stiles out of his jeans, kissing his stomach and leaving love bites all over his body. 

“Are you singing Enrique Iglesias at me right now?” Derek asked cautiously removing his own jeans and pushing Stiles down onto the bed. 

“Shh this is the best part Sour wolf. Please excuse I don’t mean to be rude, but tonight I’m fucking you. Oh, you know.” Stiles grinned as he continued singing. “That tonight I’m fucking you. Oh you know, that tonight I’m fucking you.” 

“Stop, now.” Derek said claiming Stiles lips as his own devouring Stiles lips as he stuck a lubed up finger into Stiles hole.  
It didn’t take long until Derek had worked Stiles to three fingers they had been fucking for a while so Stiles didn’t need a lot of prep anymore. Derek fucked into Stiles like his life depended on it touching, and kissing every part of Stiles, needing to make sure that Stiles was alive and here with him. He spent a lot of time leeching what pain was left as he kissed the marks on Stiles' forearms. Stiles was a moaning mess as Derek took apart his body and put him back together Iglesias’ song behind them, though Stiles swore he would have to find more songs like that to sing to Derek as they made love. For future endeavors. Maybe create his own?

 

The media had not only found out that Derek was True Alpha’s friend, Scott’s beta, and the head of their security, but the media’s favorite head line was. “Derek protecting Stiles, in bed?” Stiles immediately started laughing and babbled on about fortune cookies that sounded better when added in bed to. But Derek in his bed wasn’t bad too. 

 

If you asked Derek why he was at a café at 10 am he would say Stiles. If you asked Stiles he would say Scott. If you asked Scott he would then say Kira and if you asked Kira she would actually answer you and say they were getting brunch as a double date. “So how have you been Stiles?” Kira asked smiling as she ate her eggs.

“Good, good. Not at all worried or nervous for my life anymore.” Stiles grinned and winked at her. “Though I composed a new track and really enjoy the beat.” Stiles grinned and Kira nodded knowing of the song in the works. 

“Bro what is your type?” Scott asked and Stiles grinned. 

“Strawberry blonde, green eyes, about 5’4.” Stiles grinned describing Lydia and Kira rolled her eyes. “I don’t know, anyone who can make me laugh? I’m a man with very specific tastes.” Stiles said and Derek snorted and took a drink of his water.

“What about your freak out in the locker room?” Scott asked and Stiles rolled his eyes remembering his moment of virginity.  
“Stiles wants to have a good time. Many, many times. Several times in a row. In several different positions.” Scott teased his friend as he ate. 

“Ha, ha. What’s the point of this Kira? Some sort of weird you two should be dating double date?” Stiles said as his phone vibrated. Stiles pulled his phone out and saw the group chat and looked at Scott and Kira. 

Malia: I’m quitting the band. I’ve been talking to Peter and… he’s not bad. He loves my boyfriend and we are moving to Australia to start over. 

“Uh.” Scott said staring at Stiles who typed away on his phone.

Stiles: That’s great. Hope you have fun in Australia. With the zombie wolf. Who killed his previous family, and traumatized Lydia. You will be missed. 

Lydia: The press will be noted. Malia quit the band for family time. Family is important, even if it is some psychopathic killer. 

“I don’t think I’m going to respond to that.” Kira said placing her phone on the table. 

“I didn’t realize you all had a group text.” Derek said looking at Stiles his eyebrow raised. 

“What? Band sticks together.” Stiles shrugged eating more of his food. “No more on that topic SINCE WE ARE BEING WATCHED LIKE FISH.” Stiles said and yelled at the Press who took more photos and Scott laughed. 

“Well this was fun.” Scott said as he ate the last of his food. 

“Whats your type bro.” Stiles asked smiling.

“What is your type Scott?” Kira asked and Scott gave one of his innocent smiles. 

“You’re just my type.” Scott said and kissed Kira chaste light peck on the lips. 

“That’s it.” Stiles said softly and grabbed the pen for the check and a napkin and started writing: You-you-you’re just my type. Oh, You’ve got a pulse and you are breathing. You-you-you’re just my type. I think it’s time that we get leaving. You-you-you’re just my type. 

“That’s the chorus?” Kira asked looking at the napkin. “It’s brilliant. You came up with that after Scott said that?” 

“Well it’s been on my mind but Scott basically tied everything together. I’m sure the other song the one I had you work on is completely different. That songs finished I just have to give a small performance to see the reaction first then I’ll finish it for real.” Stiles shrugged. 

 

Later that night Derek was in bed and Stiles slipped into his bedroom. “This is not the way into my heart, into my head. Into my brain, into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, the spark of black that I seem to love. We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun. Don’t even try to hold it back, just let it go.” Stiles sang to an invisible beat dropping clothing as he walked. “Tie me up and take me over, till you’re done, till I’m done. You’ve got me fiendin and I’m ready to blow.” Stiles sang as he got to the bed and Derek pulled Stiles underneath him and Stiles put his hands on the bars over his head. 

“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, get undressed. T-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, pass the test. T-taste the flesh.” Stiles sang and Derek took off his shirt and started leaving hickeys all over Stiles body grazing his teeth over a few sections of Stiles body. “Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed, I like rough. Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles sang between the moans. “Derek please.” 

“Ah, you started this game, keep singing.” Derek whispered into Stiles ear as he fliped Stiles over holding Stiles wrists above his head. 

“Hold my hands above my head, and push my face into the bed. Cause I’m a screamer baby, make me a mute. You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse. Beat-beat-beat-beat. It’s like a trigger getting ready to shoot.” Stiles sang breathily as Derek thrusted his fingers with the invisible tempo. “Wanna wrestle with me baby, here’s a sneak little peek, You can dominate the game, cause I’m tough. I don’t play around that often, when I do, I’m a freak. So you better believe I like it rough.” 

“That’s it baby keep going.” Derek whispered into Stiles ear from behind him as Stiles moaned loudly. 

“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, get undressed. T-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, pass the test. T-taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed, I like rough. Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my.” Stiles sang breathily as Derek started going faster. “Flesh!” Stiles screamed coming hard into Derek’s hand. 

Stiles flipped them off the bed and lead Derek’s cock into his hole grinning wolfishly, a habit he'd picked up around the wolves. “Hold me down and make me scream. Lay me on the floor. Turn me on, and take me out. Make me beg for more!” Stiles sang grinding his ass into Derek’s hips watching Derek unravel beneath him. 

Derek grabbed Stiles hips and thrusted upward as Stiles kept singing. “Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, get undressed. T-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, pass the test. T-taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed, I like rough. Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my, Flesh!” Stiles leaned down and started kissing Derek and then kept singing as Derek started sucking on Stiles neck. “Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, get undressed. T-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, pass the test. T-taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed, I like rough. Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my, Flesh!” Derek pushed Stiles down and then slowly hit that sweet spot in Stiles over and over as he panted trying to keep them from blowing to early.

“Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, get undressed. T-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my. Flesh, pass the test. T-taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, give me some more. Make me bleed, I like rough. Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my, Flesh!” Stiles sang again and finished with Derek at the last word leaving them both messy and tired.


	8. Thank you, and Goodnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who waited patiently wondering if there was going to be an Epilogue or another chapter. Your prayers have been answered. I don't own anything, unbeated, all that Jazz. Hope this lives up, and there isn't any left over questions. I probably won't be doing a Sequel or any other additional stories unless inspiration hits me in the face like a wrecking ball. Enjoy~Kal
> 
> P.S. I have two stories in the works, one is a gift for Mulder200. The other is a supernatural fic (BTW I finished 10 seasons in about two weeks, super proud of myself.)

Stiles spent months trying to finish two songs-in the meantime True Alpha had fallen off the map leaving fans wondering if there would still be an annual reunion concert in beacon hills-and only Derek had heard the complete, finished version of one of them. Although Stiles and Derek had their moments most of time they were smooth sailing everything seemed perfect and they still wanted to play music. They just needed to find a sound without Malia.

“Woah.” Lydia said listening to the songs smiling. “These are good. We’ll release the PG song with Malia’s leaving and then at the Beacon Hill’s reunion concert you’ll preform your PG-13 song.” Lydia smiled and Stiles nodded. 

 

They were back in the loft like old times. Stiles was messing with the drum set making noise when Liam opened the door to Brett who immediately had Liam in a slow and passionate kiss. Stiles watched with Derek, and Lydia as Brett moved his lips against Liam’s and his tongue moved in Liam’s mouth their lips closing and opening as they melded their bodies together. “First, thank you Hale for letting me pass the guards.” Brett said and Derek nodded. “Second, do you know how many people are out there? Third, I missed you.”

“How many?” Liam asked curiously and Brett shook his head. “I missed you too.” 

“A lot. No problem Brett.” Derek said looking at Stiles who was inching to the window and Derek narrowed his eyes at his lover.  
“This is good. Brett did you talk to your parents about what I said?” Lydia asked and he nodded. “Alright then Isaac should be posting a Tweet to us right now.”

“You mean this tweet?” Stiles asked looking at his Twitter. Stiles sighed and read the tweet a loud. “Good luck to @MaliaHale where ever she goes #missyou @TrueAlpha @StilesStilinski @ScottMcCall @LiamDunbar @KiraYukimura” Stiles looked at the room and Lydia nodded. “Oh look True Alpha tagged me. ‘@MaliaHale will be missed. @StilesStilinski produced a song in her honor You’re just my type Malia! #NewSong #TrueAlpha’ it isn’t in her honor that’s kinda rude but whatever.”

 

It turned out that Brett now had permission to travel with the band which meant him and Liam were now an official thing. Lydia moved the band to a huge outside stage at 3 pm for a concert at 8 to practice. The band had gone through the list of songs to do and made sure Stiles was behind the drums for almost every song they then got to the new songs Stiles wanted to do just my type first and Kira knew the beat on her keyboard. He grabbed the cow bell and wanted to do that himself. 

“Hey, hey," Stiles said grinning stupidly. "More cow bell!” Stiles said at the mic grinning and Lydia shook her head slowly. 

After they went through both songs and Lydia wanted Stiles to do a choreographed dance moves which Stiles replied why? 

At 7:30 the crowd was huge and other Bands were playing for hype. Stiles wanted to dress up and play a cover song which Lydia allowed. They dressed up Brett putting a brown wig on him and a blonde wig on Stiles and same with Scott while Liam got a black wig, Kira was in a blonde wig. They put Brett behind the drums and told him not to hit anything but look like he was actually doing things.  
The band walked on stage and took their places, no introduction no nothing and the music started and so did Stiles. “Do you recall, not long ago. We would walk on the side walk. Innocent, remember? All we did was care for each other. But the night was warm, we were bold and young. All around the wind blows, we would only hold on to let go.” Stiles sang and a few people in the front from were whispering and pointing. 

“Blow a kiss.” Stiles sang getting closer to the fans. “Fire a gun.” He made a small hand gun and pretended to shoot. “We need someone to lean on. Blow a kiss, Fire a gun.” Stiles sang going back to Scott and they leaned back to back. “We need someone to lean on.” 

“Blow a kiss, fire a gun. We need someone to lean on. Blow a kiss, fire a gun. All we need is somebody to lean on” Scott, Kira and Liam sang as Stiles sat on the edge of the stage smiling and waving to fans. 

“Give it up for all the previous bands, they are locals here in the Hills.” Stiles said as Kira messed around making different beats messing with the song until everything went dark. 

Lydia came out with a flashlight and a loudspeaker. “Which idiot plugged in their iPhone to the generator?” Lydia said over the megaphone. “Who’s ever it is you can reclaim it after the show until then enjoy them.” Lydia said motioning to the band leaving a giant lantern on stage and the megaphone. 

 

“Ok, so let’s do a slight Q and A while we wait.” Stiles said pulling off the wig and the band sat with him at the edge of the stage. “So everyone introduce yourself. I’m Stiles Stilinski, drummer, singer and song writer for True Alpha.” Stiles pointed the Megaphone outward and to Scott handing it to him.

“I’m Scott McCall guitarist, song writer, and backup singer for True Alpha.” Scott said and handed it over one more time.

“Kira Yukimura pianist, song writer and singer for True Alpha.” Kira passed it over smiling to Liam.

“Liam Dunbar bass guitarist, backup singer, and song writer for True Alpha.” Liam said and gave the megaphone to Brett.

“Hi I’m Brett Talbot.” Brett waved and Liam passed it back to Stiles. 

“WHY DID MALIA QUIT!” A fan yelled and Stiles pointed to them. 

“Good question! Malia had family stuff and wanted to pursue another career other than music; we wish her luck in the next phase of her life.” Stiles answered and pointed at another person.

“WHOS BRETT?”

Stiles grinned and passed the megaphone to Liam and Brett. “I’m an old classmate of Liam’s.” Brett answered. “And his boyfriend.” Brett kissed Liam slow and passionately as Stiles took the megaphone.

“Aren’t they cool.” Stiles grinned glancing over to Derek who was hiding backstage. 

“WHO IS STILES DATING?”

“Some of the power is back on but it’ll take a while before the lights are back on.” Lydia said walking up with microphones and Derek by her side. 

“Cool.” Stiles said handing over the megaphone each band member getting a mic, Brett sharing with Liam. “So I guess we will do a little a Capella camp song. Oh we could do David Guetta by the way when I first saw him in that video with Nicki Minaj my first thought was wow he has a lot more hair than I thought he would! We could sing worth it! Yes, yes?” Stiles said looking around and Kira nodded. Even though Stiles had mentioned multiple songs and multiple artists the band understood what he meant and were with him. 

“Are you Kid ink? Or is Scott?” Kira asked and Stiles pointed Scott. 

Stiles and Kira stood up and went back to back. “Give it to me I'm worth it. Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it. Gimme, gimme I'm worth it. Give it to me I'm worth it. Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it. Gimme, gimme I'm worth it.” Kira and Stiles sang together looking out as the crowd cheered. 

“Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some. Bring it Bring it back like she left some.” Scott rapped pulling Kira close and they started dancing together. “Uh in the club with the lights off. What you actin shy fo', come and show me that you. Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it. Stop playin', how you know that I. Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it. What you actin shy for.” Scott teased as he rapped dancing with Kira.

“Just gimme you, just give me you.” Stiles sang pulling Derek close to him. “Just gimme me you, that's all I wanna do. And if what they say is true, if it’s true. I might give me to you.” Stiles smiled as he faced the crowd Derek behind him as he danced. “I may take a lot of stuff. Guaranteed I can back it up. I think I'ma call you bluff. Hurry up, I'm waiting out front.” 

“Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style.” Stiles sang looking at Derek shoving off Derek’s leather jacket watching it drop to the floor. “Uh huh, show me what you got, cus I don't wanna waste my time.” Stiles sang as Derek took off the white shirt he was wearing and Stiles grinned.

“Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style.” Derek watched Stiles rub his hands over his abs gulping as when Stiles got to his bicep. “Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while.” Stiles sang into the mic and at Derek’s ear then pointing to Liam and Brett.

“Give it to me I'm worth it.” Liam sang with Kira and Stiles as he danced with Brett. “Baby I'm worth it, Uh huh I'm worth it. Gimme gimme I'm worth it, Give it to me I'm worth it. Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it, Gimme gimme I'm worth it.” Liam smiled to Brett as they danced together.

“It's all on you, it's all on you, It's all on you, so what you wanna do. And if you don't have a clue, not a clue, I'll tell you what to do. Come harder just because, I don't like it, like it too soft. I like it a little rough, not too much, but maybe just enough.” Liam sang as Brett took off his shirt and helped Liam out of his. 

“Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style.” Kira sang helping Scott out of his shirt and feeling up his muscles. “ Uh huh, show me what you got, cus I don't wanna waste my time. Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style.” Kira smiled as she started dancing with Scott again. “Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while.”

“Give it to me I'm worth it. Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it, Gimme gimme I'm worth it. Give it to me I'm worth it. Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it, Gimme gimme I'm worth it.” Stiles, Liam and Kira sang together with their partners next to them. 

“Okay, I tell her bring it back like she left some, Bring it Bring it back like she left some.” Scott sang going into the crowd and as Derek went to move Stiles held him there shaking his head. “Uh in the club with the lights off, What you actin shy fo', come and show me that you.” Scott sang and held the mic out to a fan. “Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it!” She sang excitedly. “Stop playin', how you know that I.” Scott sang and then put the mic up and the whole crowd sang. “Wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it, wid it,” And Scott joined them as he ran back to the stage. “What you actin shy for?”

“Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style. Uh huh, show me what you got, cus I don't wanna waste my time. Uh huh, you see me in the spot like oooh I love your style. Uh huh, show me what you got now come and make it worth my while.” Liam Kira and Stiles sang and when Stiles was finished he pulled Derek off stage as he saw Lydia come on stage. 

“Give it to me I'm worth it, Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it, Gimme gimme I'm worth it. Give it to me I'm worth it, Baby I'm worth it. Uh huh I'm worth it, Gimme gimme I'm worth it.” Liam and Kira sang as Stiles was off stage. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked the mic off looking at Lydia. 

“Nothing the lights are back on so we can start the show.” Lydia said looking suspiciously at Stiles.

“Oh ok, turn them on then.” Stiles said and Lydia nodded and left the two standing there. “I’m keeping your jacket.” Stiles said breathlessly as he ran his hands over Derek’s stomach. 

“Alright. And my shirt?” Derek asked and Stiles rubbed the back of his head. 

“Uh hold on.” Stiles said running back on stage and grabbed Derek’s clothing and turned the mic back on. “Lights!” He said pointing upward and the lights turned on. “Camera!” He said pointing to the sides of the stage where they were filming. “Action!” He said pointing to the crowd. “Derek!” He shouted and ran back off stage.

“Stiles Stilinski everyone!” Scott laughed and the crowd cheered. 

“Here sorry.” Stiles said the mic in his back pocket. “Do you want your jacket?” 

“Do you want my jacket?” Derek asked an eyebrow raised. 

“Maybe. Depends do we have a motor cycle out back?” Stiles asked looking out the back of the makeshift theater. “AH! We have Food trucks!” Stiles said excitedly. 

“We have food trucks! Can I get a waffle?” Scott said and Stiles put a hand over his mouth.

“There’s Chinese, Grilled cheese, Taco’s, hey there is a waffle truck! Derek! Derek! Waffles.” 

“I’ll get someone to get you both food. Don’t you have a show to perform.” Derek said indifferent and Stiles nodded. 

“Oh yeah. Ok later then ba.” Derek cut him off with a kiss and put a finger over his lips when they parted pulling the Mic from Stiles back pocket. 

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. TRUE ALPHA!” Derek said and handed the Mic back to Stiles.

 

The Concert then went as planned until Stiles had to sing his new song. Kira couldn’t find the recordings. So Stiles stalled as Scott and Kira tried to find them on her laptop and gizmos. AS Stiles and Liam stalled by telling a story. “Long ago in a galaxy far away there was a wendigo.” Stiles started and Liam rolled his eyes.

“This Wendigo was just orphaned and injured by an assassin, so naturally he was in the hospital where a normal boy minding his own business was getting his broken foot checked out.” Liam said looking at Stiles. 

“That normal boy was named,”

“FOUND IT!” Kira yelled and Stiles ran to the mic stand. “Alright sorry lets finish this concert. Longest concert because of tech problems.” 

Kira started the music and Stiles got to do his cow bell part. “Oooooh ooh ooh. Take a look around the room. Love comes wearing disguises. How to go about and choose? Break it down by shapes and sizes. I'm a man who's got very specific taste.” Stiles sang moving to the beat and looking into the crowd.

“You-you-you're just my type. Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing. You-you-you're just my type. Ooh, I think it's time that we get leaving. You-you-you're just my type. Oooooh ooh ooh.” Stiles sang with Kira and Liam backing him up.

“When there's loving in the air, Don't fight it, just keep breathing. I can't help myself but stare. Double check for double meanings. I'm a man who's got very specific taste.” Stiles sang taking the mic out of the stand and moving to off stage and pulling Lydia on the stage.

“You-you-you're just my type. Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing. You-you-you're just my type. Ooh, I think it’s time that we get leaving. You-you-you're just my type. Oooh ooh” Stiles sang as Lydia danced with him and then she danced all around the stage during the break alone. “Sing it with me!” Stiles shouted before he started up again. 

“Oooooh ooh ooh. You-you-you're just my type. Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing. You-you-you're just my type. Ooh, I think it's time that we get leaving. You-you-you're just my type. Oooooh ooh ooh.” Stiles sang and the crowd cheered. 

“Ok next song no one has heard and is going on the next album along with the other song you just heard this is called Flesh.” Stiles said breathing in. “By the way they haven’t heard it.” Stiles said motioning to the band. “Lydia has, and my better half has, but not them.” 

“You let Derek hear this before me!” Kira said and then smacked a hand over her mouth.

“Trust that was a performance only for him. Der, do you want to come on stage and have me sing for you again?” Stiles said and the crowd cheered. 

“That depends.” Derek said stepping on stage with a mic. “Do I get a repeat performance later?” Derek asked and Stiles scoffed. 

Stiles grinned and grabbed a chair and sat Derek in it as Lydia hooked Stiles up to a cordless mic. “This is weird not gonna lie. Alright lets go.” A with that the song started. “This is not the way into my heart.” Stiles clasped his fingers together on top of his chest. “Into my head.” He pointed to his head. “Into my brain. Into none of the above.” He ran his hand through his hair and then walked up to Derek. “This is just my way of unleashing, The feelings deep inside of me, This spark of black that I seem to love.” Stiles sang as he sat down in Derek’s lap facing away from Derek. “We can get a little crazy just for fun.” Stiles sang as he laid down on the floor belly to the ground.

“Just for fun.” Kira and Liam echoed Stiles.

“Don't even try to hold it back. Just let go.” Stiles sang as he went into a cobra pose. “ Tie me up and take me over.” Stiles sang flipping on to his back. “Till you're done. Till I'm done. You've got me fiendin, And I'm ready to blow.” Stiles grinned looking at Derek propped up by his arms and with the beat Stiles stood up in to moves.

“Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles sang as he sat back down facing Derek exposing his neck to the werewolf. “Get undressed.” Stiles said helping Derek out of his shirt for a second time that night. “T-Taste the flesh.” Stiles sang moving against Derek with the music. “Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles sand and jumped off of Derek’s lap standing up. “Pass the test. Taste the flesh.” Stiles sang looking at Derek who quickly moved across stage and grabbed Stiles wrists and held them above his head in one hand. “Hold me up against the wall, Give it till I beg, Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it rough, Like it rough, rough, rough.” Stiles sang feeling Derek’s teeth grazing his neck as Derek’s other hand snaked up Stiles shirt. “Push up to my body.” Stiles sang pushing his hips into Derek’s. “Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles broke Derek’s hold and ran sitting in the chair.

“Hold my hands above my head.” Stiles sang holding his hands out to Derek who stalked over to the chair. “And push my face into the bed. Cause I'm a screamer baby. Make me a mute.” Stiles smiled and grabbed one of Derek’s hands pulling him closer and putting the hand at his neck. “You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse. Beat beat beat beat. It's like a trigger, Get me ready to shoot.” Stiles sang and Derek pulled Stiles up with his other hand and Stiles pushed him to the ground and Derek brought Stiles down with him. “Wanna wrestle with me baby. Here's a sneak, Little peek. You can dominate the game, Cause I'm tough.” Stiles winked and walked to the crowd. “I don't play around that often, When I do, I'm a freak. So you'd better believe. I like it rough.” Stiles sang feeling Derek’s hands at his waist. Stiles turned around with the beat and pushed Derek into the chair.

“Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles sang as he sat back down facing Derek exposing his neck to the werewolf. “Get undressed.” Stiles said smirking as he felt up Derek’s bare chest. “T-Taste the flesh.” Stiles sang moving against Derek with the music. “Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles sand and jumped off of Derek’s lap standing up. “Pass the test. Taste the flesh.” Stiles sang looking at Derek who quickly moved across stage and grabbed Stiles wrists and held them above his head in one hand. “Hold me up against the wall, Give it till I beg, Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it rough, Like it rough, rough, rough.” Stiles sang feeling Derek’s teeth grazing his neck this time beads of blood showing as Derek’s other hand snaked up Stiles shirt. “Push up to my body.” Stiles sang pushing his hips into Derek’s. “Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.”

Stiles separated from Derek lying on the floor and reached out to Derek. “Hold me down And make me scream. Lay me on the floor.” Stiles sang as Derek slowly lowered himself on the ground hovering over Stiles’ hips. “Turn me on And take me out. Make me beg for more.” Stiles Sang as Derek pulled Stiles onto his hips.

“Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.” Stiles sang and moved the mic out of the way and kissed Derek as the prerecording he had done sang. “Get undressed, T-Taste the flesh. Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my, Flesh. Pass the test, T-Taste the flesh.”

“Hold me up against the wall.” Stiles sang breathlessly. “Give it till I beg, Give me some more.” He sang getting off of Derek and sitting back in the chair as the werewolf circled him. “Make me bleed I like it rough. Like it rough, rough, rough.” Stiles sang and Derek kneeled in front of him pushing Stiles’ knees apart with his hands and Stiles closed his legs and placed a foot on Derek’s chest. “Ooooh ohhh!” Stiles sang as he grinned while the track sang: “Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.”

“Ahhh ahhh.” Stiles sang smiling to Derek who was making his way up Stiles leg. “Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my. Flesh. Get undressed, T-Taste the flesh.”

“Bite into me harder. Sink your teeth into my Flesh.” Pass the test, T-Taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall, Give it till I beg, Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it rough, Like it rough, rough, rough.” Stiles pushed Derek away and went to the mic stand and sang to the crowd. “Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my. Flesh.”

“Push up to my body. Sink your teeth into my. Flesh. Get undressed. T-Taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, Sink your teeth into my, Flesh. Pass the test, T-Taste the flesh. Hold me up against the wall. Give it till I beg, Give me some more. Make me bleed I like it rough, Like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, Sink your teeth into my. Flesh” Stiles sang and the song ended and he smiled breathing heavily. “Thank you and goodnight!”


End file.
